


【Leo司】Lost In Wonderland（后篇）

by xiaomi0724



Category: leo司
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomi0724/pseuds/xiaomi0724
Kudos: 8





	【Leo司】Lost In Wonderland（后篇）

当娜娜酱离开后……小情侣回到了家里……

“是、是这个吗？”

司弯下腰，在厨柜中翻找着什么。他身上除了Leo新买的围裙和内裤，什么也没有穿，白嫩圆润的屁股往上，腰间系着粉红色的蝴蝶结，将原本就泛红的肌肤衬得更加光润。他戴着方才上街时娜娜酱胡闹往他头上戴的发箍，活泼的风格和花边围裙十分相配，加上司天生俏丽的面容，使得这幅画面有一种直击心脏的可爱情调。

“是啊…”

Leo随口一答，用嘴撕开刚刚在便利店里悄悄买下的安全套，上前抱住司的腰部。即使隔着一层薄薄的内裤，司也能清晰地感觉到身后突如其来的硬物，正抵在他的臀缝间，焦渴地寻找入口。双腿又一次腾空，不同的是，Leo依凭着身后的桌子，刻意拨开了他的双腿。粉红色的围裙将眼前淫靡的画面尽数遮蔽，他看不清Leo的手探入围裙之下究竟在何处游荡，只觉得汹涌的热意在大腿间鼓胀起来。司无法控制身体自然而热烈地起伏，他直起上身，又泄气一般下坠，恰好落进Leo坚硬的陷阱里。他如同不小心被蛛网困住的蝴蝶，颤巍巍地震着双翅，发出沉重又畅快的呼吸。

“不行了…Leo先生…唔……”

司微闭着双眼，嘴里发出诱惑式的求饶。他的双臂无力地垂在两旁，任由Leo在他的身体上嬉戏玩闹。Leo含住他的耳垂，用舌尖轻巧地舔弄那粉红的色块，加快了手上的动作。他握住司被挑起的欲望，用指尖拨弄那围裙下不可告人的部位，捏了捏敏感至乏力的腿肉，留下一连串淡红色的印记。

“所以……要停下来吗？”

Leo放下司，话语间透露着更为蓬勃的激情，巧妙地与司更替了位置，让怀里的人靠在桌沿，羞怯地摇了摇头。仿佛得到了应许一般，Leo拉下一边勾在司肩膀上的围裙，凑上前，贪婪地吮咬住司胸前正逐渐变硬的乳粒，手也转而向司的身后移去，捧起他的屁股，安在桌子上。司张开腿坐着，双臂垂在胸前，围裙歪歪扭扭地挂在身上，已经从一侧掉下，露出少年独有的贫瘠而诱人的胸口。

“唔……请不要盯着我看……”

司红着脸，羞涩地别过头去，又忘情地凭借着高处的优势，吻了吻Leo的额头。蜻蜓点水一般的吻，如同爱神投下的神意，搅动着Leo心底早已澎湃的狂浪。

“我想要…朱樱…想要朱樱…可以吗？”

Leo呆滞而幸福的目光投注在司雪白的肌肤上，懵懵地发问着，仿佛亲临神殿，跪倒在神祇面前的信徒，迫不及待实现自己的渴望。

“同意的话，就吻我吧……”

Leo闭合上双眼，等待着他的少年在他的心间飘落一个最为纯真的亲吻。司踌躇着，俯下身，触碰那命定的双瓣，被一阵疾风骤雨般的亲密所勾引。Leo吻着司的唇瓣，毫无怜悯地将司的欲望抽出理智，注入正挑弄Leo的指尖。他压制在他的上方，冰凉的桌面紧贴着他光裸的背脊，司感受到身后由Leo亲手系上的蝴蝶结变换着形状，犹如他的身体也因被Leo揉摸，变换着形状。

一番致命的亲吻后，他的身体反转了过来，双腿终于落到了地上，腕肘撑在桌面上，柔弱的臂弯不知还能支撑多久。Leo扶住他的腰，调整到最适宜的位置，拉开蝴蝶结的松口，宛若在启封令人期待的可口礼物。洁白的脊背顿时一览无余，不待司好奇地转过头，带着润滑剂的手指就已经侵入他未曾被开垦过的后庭中。他来不及发出受到刺激时的尖叫，就在对方的指令下将身体按压到更恰当的弧度。他的手指穿过他的身体，小心翼翼地探寻着最叫他疯狂的地方，每一次温柔的尝试莫不使他挺直上身，细细喘着。骤然，司持续不断的喘息变得急促起来，闪电般的激动窜出了他的喉间。他的身体，终于将欢愉的密码告知了入侵之人。

“是吗…是这里啊。”

Leo的嘴角滑出一丝满意的笑，没有半分犹豫，他抽出手指，进而缓缓地插入挺立的性器，司不忍发出一声欣悦的感叹。这是他第一次与Leo进行如此亲密的结合。现在，对方正在他的身体里，撞击着他全部的快乐。他无法抑制地向对方发出谄媚的邀请，将仅有的力气灌注在交叠在桌面上的双臂里。遽然，下体从紧绷的欲望里释放了出来，司起身，脱下围裙，望见顺着他的大腿而下的液体，黏在他的肌肤上，冰凉刺激。

“朱樱～想换个姿势吗？”

Leo似乎曲解了他的好奇心，干脆顺势扶起他的身体，双臂绕过司的腋下，将他的后背贴在自己胸前，刻意捂住司的嘴巴，激起对方一阵轻微的反抗。下身的动作再次跟进后，就连这反抗都变成了本能的欢愉，无法开口的喜悦的疼痛只能通过扭动的肢体来表达。

“本来想乖乖戴套的…嘛…第一次不戴的话~就原谅我吧~♪”

司瞪大了眼睛，感受到身后猛烈的一顶，所有的动作停了下来。Leo离开了他的体内，唯独留下冰凉刺激的遗迹，诉说着方才的种种。他战栗了一下，忽然觉得房间内的空调温度有点低。

“我没有弄疼你吧？朱樱？”

Leo摩挲着司的发，温柔地将他搂紧。

“不……”

司躲过Leo的怀里，侧眼一看窗外黯淡的天光，仍在回味上一刻的情事。这个下午已经远远比他所渴望的得到的更多了。他们洗完澡，一起坐在沙发上喝着冰饮。空调机发出轻微的嗡嗡声，震动着欢快的空气，在夏日清爽的傍晚间，他们交换着只言片语，享受着彼此的陪伴，不知不觉就到了分别的时刻。Leo站在门口，依依不舍地缠住司的手，说道：

“朱樱～以后能经常来玩吗？”

“只要有空闲时间，我也想多和Leo先生待在一起。”

“唔…只要对他们说‘我要来和Leo先生学习作曲’就好了吧？”

“请不要带坏我…！”

“谢谢…朱樱～谢谢带给我一个美好的下午！”

“我也很感谢。那么，我先告辞了。”

司松开了Leo的手，他亦舍不得离别，恨不得无时无刻都与对方待在一起，从Leo不肯撤掉的手里，同样感受到了这一点。他对着空气露出一个笑脸，恰在此刻，身后传来了门扉洞开的声音。穿过狭长的走廊，风将话语带到了他的面前—— “我爱你哟～！”忽而响彻整个走廊。

司红着脸走进了电梯里。

夏天实在太炎热了。但还是希望，不要那么快结束呀。


End file.
